Harry Potter y el manantial de los deseos
by lefalsificateur
Summary: Harry Potter, el niño más famoso del mundo, debe asisitir a su primer año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, mientras sus padres investigan un extraño caso de enfermedad mágica. Pero todo se complica cuando los alumnos de Hogwarts empiezan a caer también enfermos. Todos los personajes pertenecen a la saga Harry Potter, creada por J.K. Rowling
1. La noche de la victoria (1)

**1**

**La noche de la victoria**

** (Parte 1)**

A media hora de Little Hangleton, al costado de un polvoriento tramo de carretera, yacía la antigua granja de los Gardner, o por lo menos, lo poco que quedaba de ella. La hermosa casa amarilla, que el abuelo de Gregor Gardner había construido con sus propias manos, ya no era más un montón de madera podrida y resquebrajada, repleta de telarañas y musgo. Los Gardner habían abandonado la granja hace casi cuarenta años, y no habían sido los únicos, porque varios granjeros como ellos, que comercializaban con Little Hangleton, huyeron despavoridos al enterarse de que, en aquel pequeño poblado, habían asesinado a la familia Riddle.

Pero la cosa no quedó ahí, porque diez años después de que los Gardner se fueran, extraños rumores comenzaban a circular, en Little Hangleton, en relación a la granja. Algunos aseguraban que un médico londinense que había querido comprarla había muerto nada más poner un pie en ella, otros decían conocer a una familia cuyos hijos que viajaban por la carretera que la bordeaba desaparecieron sin dejar rastro; y estaban los que juraban haber visto extraños hombres encapuchados deambulando cerca del lugar. Aún cuando nunca nadie pudo corroborar la veracidad de estos hechos, nadie se atrevió a volver a acercarse a la granja, y en cosa de unos años, la carretera al costado de ella quedó en completo desuso.

Aquel frío día de Halloween no era distinto. Pese a que las historias de la granja Gardner ya no se contaban hace más de veinte años, la gente intentaba evitar ese tramo de la carretera. Y justamente por eso, nadie, salvo un perro negro que vagaba en la falda de una colina cercana, se percató cómo detrás de la antigua casa Gardner, aparecía por arte de magia un enorme molino de viento, cuya aspa en forma de cruz se movía en dirección, curiosamente, contraria a la del viento.

Nada más aparecer el molino, la temperatura fue bajando gradualmente, y una espesa niebla iba ocultando poco a poco la estructura de piedra gris. El perro negro, tiritaba de frío, mientras se rascaba el hocico con sus patas traseras, con la vista clavada en dirección al molino.

¡PUM! ¡PUM! El ruido de dos golpes en seco, que provenían del interior de la construcción indicaba que algo ocurría. Repentinamente, una figura apenas visible se asomó entre la niebla, la figura avanzó unos metros, se trataba de una persona. Con voz apagada, dijo unas extrañas palabras, y lentamente la densa niebla fue desapareciendo, y aparentemente con ella el granero, pues cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, no había rastro del edificio de piedra.

Lo único que quedaba era el sujeto que caminaba torpemente, abriéndose paso entre la maleza y los arbustos que inundaban la granja. Pese a que la capa violeta con capucha le tapaba el rostro, se las arreglaba para lanzar miradas nerviosas e indiscretas en todas direcciones, como si estuviera vigilado por alguien o algo. Con gran dificultad, y tropezando varias veces, llegó al tronco de un viejo roble, y se apoyó en éste. Si lo que pretendía era ocultarse, no lo hacía del todo bien, pues su grueso cuerpo, era visible desde el ángulo en que se encontraba el perro. Pero el sujeto no había reparado en el animal, parecía enfocado en recuperar fuerzas y el aliento.

El perro dejó de rascar su hocico, y se incorporó. Lanzó una última mirada al hombre apoyado en el árbol, que tras murmurar nuevamente unas extrañas palabras, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Aquello debió desconcertar al animal, que ladró un par de veces en dirección a donde estaba el sujeto, pero éste no volvió a aparecer. El perro negro empezó a bordear el monte para acercarse a la granja, cuando se topó de frente con un segundo sujeto.

Se trataba de un joven pálido, de aspecto enfermizo. Su pelo castaño claro, estaba desordenado por el viento. Y vestía una sencilla capa raída, que le daba un aspecto desgarbado.

—Así que aquí estabas… deberías intentar no huir de esa forma —dijo al encontrarse con el perro.

Pero el animal ya no estaba. En su lugar, le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, un joven alto y apuesto, de largo cabello negro. Estaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero, y vaqueros azules.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, Remus? —dijo el chico de cabello negro con desconfianza—. Deberías estar en el cuartel, a menos qué… —antes de continuar lo que iba diciendo, sacó una varita de madera del bolsillo trasero, y apuntó a Remus con ella.

Remus suspiró y levantó sus manos mostrando las palmas desnudas. Se mostraba totalmente calmado pese a la hostilidad del joven de pelo negro.

—Sirius dime, ¿cuál fue el consejo que nos dio Dumbledore antes de comenzar la misión en Hogsmeade?

—"Si van a usar ya saben qué, será mejor que no olviden mirar que sus zapatos estén atados antes de huir" —tras decir esas palabras Sirius largó a reír, y volvió a guardar la varita de madera en el bolsillo—. Bueno, eso corrobora al menos que eres el verdadero Remus, pero no responde el hecho de por qué estás aquí.

—Eso me gustaría saber —dijo Remus increpando con algo de enfado a Sirius—. Sabes muy bien que nadie debe abandonar el cuartel sin permiso, primero lo hizo James, diciendo que quería pasar más tiempo con su hijo, y ahora lo haces tú para venir a este lugar… no sé que planean tú y James, pero tienen que darse cuenta que estamos en una guerra.

Sirius desestimando los reproches de su acompañante, se sentó en el frío suelo de pasto húmedo, y sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

—¿Ves esa granja abandonada de ahí? —le preguntó a Remus, encendiendo el cigarrillo con un encendedor negro, mientras apuntaba la casa desmantelada al otro lado de la carretera.

Remus la miró con cierta suspicacia, como si hubiera algún truco en ello.

—¿Qué ocurre con ella?

—Es una de las bases que usa el Señor Tenebroso, y me juego mi cabeza a que se encuentra ahí dentro en este momento —dijo Sirius dando bocanadas de humo con la boca.

Remus sólo atinó a mirar a Sirius con la boca abierta, intentó balbucear algo, pero las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta debido a la impresión que le significaba aquello.

Al ver que Remus no decía nada, Sirius continuó hablando.

—Encontrar este escondite no fue nada fácil. James ya sospechaba que el Señor Tenebroso había puesto sus garras en alguien cercano a él. Por alguna razón, ha estado movilizando mortífagos, buscando pistas sobre su hijo, el pequeño Harry —Sirius miró a Remus con cierto arrepentimiento en sus ojos—. Creo que debería disculparme, cuando James me comentó esto, la primera persona que se me vino a la mente eras tú. Pero después de meditar bien el asunto, llegamos a la conclusión de que se trataba de Peter.

—¿Peter… Peter Pettigrew? —el asombro de Remus se transformaba cada vez más en una extraña sombra en su rostro, parecía ver a dónde se dirigía todo aquello—. Peter siempre fue nuestro amigo ¿Acaso tienes alguna prueba?

El rostro de Sirius se ensombreció repentinamente, era una mezcla de enfado y melancolía.

—Ahora la tengo —dijo tranquilamente, intentando medir cada palabra—, lo seguí y me trajo aquí… y tal como esperaba, se trata de uno de los refugios de los mortífagos, un molino que está bajo un hechizo de camuflaje.

Remus parecía inquieto e impaciente, como si al interior de él se debatiera fuertemente entre creer o no las palabras de Sirius.

—¡Eso no prueba nada! Lo seguiste, pero no hay nada que lo vincule a Quién-tu-sabes, de hecho…

—¡Lo hay! Con James hemos nombrado guardián secreto a Peter, la única forma que tiene el Señor Tenebroso de romper el hechizo de _Fidelio_ puesto en la casa de James es enterarse del secreto, y éste…

—Sólo puede salir de la boca del guardián. ¡Pero esto es una locura! Ahora Quién-tu-sabes tendrá vía libre para llegar donde James ¿Por qué no informaste a Dumbledore de todo esto?

Sirius no alcanzó a contestar. Repentinamente se había hecho más frío, incluso más que cuando el molino apareció. Sirius sentía que esa era la señal… la señal de que Voldemort, el Señor Tenebroso, el mago más terrible que ha amenazado la tranquilidad de la comunidad mágica, y cuyo nombre pocos se atreven a mencionar, estaba preparado para ir en busca del pequeño Harry.

—Remus, ya te explicaré todo esto a su debido tiempo, todo saldrá bien, _Fidelio _no es el único hechizo que protege la casa de James.

Pero Remus parecía no escuchar a Sirius, estaba absorto observando el enorme granero que había aparecido en la granja de los Gardner. El frío seguía acentuándose, y Sirius sintió que esta vez le calaba hasta los huesos. En tanto, la neblina se hacía más y más densa, que ya apenas podía ver a su compañero que se encontraba a su lado. Dos relámpagos de color verde iluminaron el lugar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Remus con preocupación— ¿Qué fue eso?

Sirius decidió no contestar. Apareció otro resplandor verde, pero en esta ocasión parecía haber sido más lejano, seguido de otro, y otro, aunque cada vez más y más lejos.

_¡Se está moviendo! _Pensó Sirius _¡Se dirige en busca de Harry! _

—¿Sirius? ¿Estás ahí? —murmuraba Remus, con voz temblorosa—. ¿Esto será obra de…? ¿No quiero ni pensar qué…?

La niebla se empezó a disipar lentamente, y tal como había ocurrido anteriormente el molino desapareció junto con ella. Pero no tardaron en percatarse que no estaban solos. Para cuando pudieron ver la granja nuevamente, observaron cómo cinco sujetos encapuchados, con horrendas máscaras blancas como yeso, se les acercaban apuntándolos con varitas de madera, eran mortífagos.

—Con que aquí tenemos al desertor de la familia Black —dijo uno de los enmascarados, con voz burlona—. Te arrepentirás por aliarte con el lado equivocado, Lord Voldemort no perdona a quienes interfieren en su camino.

Los otros encapuchados lanzaban gritos de aprobación y consignas favorables a Lord Voldemort, mientras se acercaban con paso amenazador hacia Sirius y Remus.

Sirius sintió gotitas de lluvia golpear levemente su rostro. Era demasiado tarde para sacar la varita que tenía en su bolsillo trasero, y ni hablar de lo muy arriesgado que sería enfrentarse a cinco magos a la vez. Pero pese a ello, no parecía ni asustado, ni rendido, por el contrario, una pequeña mueca de risa triunfal apareció en su labio.

—¿Todavía tienes aquello? —susurró Sirius a Remus.

Remus asintió y sacó de debajo de su manga una pequeña bola azul, que empezó a apretujar hasta romperla. Aquel objeto, era una Bola Azulcongelante, un objeto mágico capaz de congelar, una vez rota, a todo ser humano en un radio de veinte metros. La única forma de evitar el hechizo es realizar una acción establecida previamente por el fabricante de la bola, las había desde realizar un exótico baile danés, hasta rascarse el costado izquierdo de la nariz.

Pero Sirius y Remus sabían muy bien cuál era la acción para anular el hechizo. Al momento que la pelota azul se rompió, emitiendo un ruido parecido a un petardo, fijaron su vista en los cordones de de sus zapatos, para ver si estaban bien atados. Un leve escalofrío sacudió sus cuerpos, y supieron que habían podido anular el efecto congelante. Al volver la vista hacia los cinco mortífagos, estos yacían paralizados como piedra, con sus varitas aún apuntando hacia ellos.

—Nos hemos salvado por poco, pero debemos apresurarnos en salir de aquí, permanecerán en ese estado sólo por cinco minutos —dijo Sirius, mientras volvía a fumar con tranquilidad su cigarrillo.

—Tienes razón, vamos a informar a Dumbledore sobre lo que ocurrió y… —pero al ver el rostro de Sirius, Remus se percató de que éste tenía otros planes—. ¿Irás hacia Godric's Hollow?

—Tengo que ir, si el plan resulta finalmente podremos… ya tú sabes —dijo Sirius como excusándose con su amigo—. De todas formas ve tú a por Dumbledore, cuéntale de la situación. Si la batalla llega a algún punto complicado, nos vendría bien su ayuda.

Sirius hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza, pero al momento que se disponía a desaparecer, Remus le tomó del brazo.

—Sirius sólo una cosa más —dijo Remus con voz cortada.

Sirius notó que por el tono de voz y mirada de Remus, se trataba de algo importante, por lo que guardó silencio para escuchar de qué se trataba.

—Le llegó una lechuza esta mañana a Dumbledore, una carta de Olivia.

Aquello cambió radicalmente el rostro de Sirius. Olivia Staunton, era una maga irlandesa, famosa por actuar en el grupo de teatro mágico "Chistera de papel", hace unos dos años que Sirius la había conocido y empezado un noviazgo, pero debido al conflicto con Voldemort, había preferido que se volviera a Irlanda, de eso hace seis meses, y no había tenido noticias de ellas… hasta ahora.

—¡¿Olivia…?! ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Qué dice la carta? —preguntó Sirius con nerviosismo, zamarreando el hombro de Remus.

—Olivia está bien. ¡Vamos! deberías saber mejor que nadie que esa chica se las puede apañar mejor que cualquiera, debe ser la maga más inteligente que he conocido. Pero no mandó una carta para contar que se encontraba bien, se trata de algo difícil de decir así por así, la verdad es que… —Remus intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. La verdad es que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero se las apañó para ocultarnos el hecho de que estaba esperando un bebé, ni el mismo Dumbledore se percató de aquello cuando la mandamos de vuelta a Irlanda.

—¿Qu…? —Sirius solo atinó a mirar con total perplejidad a su amigo, por un momento sintió que su cabeza se hacía un lío enorme.

—Debe haber estado desesperada porque lo supieras, arriesgarse a mandar una lechuza en estos tiempos es, francamente, una locura.

Aquello había sido como un batacazo en la cabeza de Sirius.

—Entonces eso quiere decir…

—Que tienes una hija, la pequeña Emily, nació en junio —tras aquello Remus frunció en entrecejo, parecía dispuesto a volver a reprender a su compañero—. Por eso te ruego que no hagas nada estúpido, no podría mirar la cara de Olivia si se enterase que tú… simplemente te pido que hagas lo que hagas, pienses en que hay una niña esperándote. Y déjame decirte que Dumbledore piensa lo mismo.

Sirius volvió en sí, y esbozó una sonrisa algo desencajada.

—No te preocupes, ahora tengo una razón más para no fracasar. ¡Pero en serio! Que me oculten que tengo una hija es algo tan propio de Olivia, debí de imaginar que algo así ocurriría —lanzó una última mirada a Remus, y tiró la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo—. ¿Algo más que quieras decir?

—Sólo una más ¿Desde cuándo tienes esos vicios _muggles_? —preguntó Remus recogiendo la colilla que Sirius había tirado.

—Desde que abandoné a mi familia.

Y tras esas palabras Sirius se desvaneció, con la imagen de Godric's Hollow en su mente.


	2. La noche de la victoria (2)

**1 **

**La noche de la victoria**

**(Parte 2)**

A varios kilómetros de la granja Gardner, la lluvia torrencial azotaba las calles de un pequeño poblado de casas adornadas con calabazas en sus ventanas. Un enorme campanario, que se alzaba sobre una vieja iglesia de piedra, parecía ser lo único que cortaba la monotonía de aquel caserío. Sirius se apareció en aquel lugar, y no tardó en reconocer que se trataba de Godric's Hollow.

Pero había algo extraño. No se oía ningún ruido excepto la incesante lluvia. Aquello desconcertó a Sirius, que emprendió marcha hacia la casa de James, sin encontrar ninguna señal de vida en el pueblo. Todo aquello le dio un mal presagio, aceleró su marcha, mientras se repetía en la mente una y otra vez _"todo va a salir bien"._

Se acercaba a una casa de madera rodeada de jardín, que se alzaba al final del camino. Al divisarla, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. El viento parecía estar más frío y cada gota de lluvia era como una pequeña aguja que se le clavaba en la piel. Ya le quedaba sólo un poco más para llegar, cuando pudo divisar la puerta de entrada destrozada y desparramada por el antejardín. Definitivamente Voldemort debía estar dentro de la casa, enfrentándose a los Potter.

Apenas puso el primer pies en el jardín, un grito desgarrador proveniente del interior de la casa le congeló el alma… ¿se trataría de Lily? No lo sabía, estaba demasiado tenso para pensar con claridad. Sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero, y con extremo sigilo atravesó el umbral.

Dentro reinaba la más profunda oscuridad, sólo se podía escuchar el ruido de un murmullo proveniente del segundo piso.

—_¡Lumos! _—nada más mencionar aquella palabra, la punta de la varita de Sirius se encendió como un pequeño farolillo, que proyectó su luz en la sala de estar.

Sirius apenas pudo contener la compostura, al ver el estado en que se encontraba la habitación. Muy pocas cosas parecían haberse salvado de la batalla, la mesa de centro yacía partida en dos; los libros de magia de Lily estaban esparcidos por el suelo; el sofá de terciopelo café estaba completamente rasgado, y ni hablar de las lámparas.

Sirius debía tener extremo cuidado al caminar entre astillas, trozos de vidrios y un montón de objetos rotos. Tenía que llegar al segundo piso, donde se escuchaba el extraño murmullo, apuntó con su varita en dirección hacia la escalera, pero lo que vio le dejo helado. Detrás de un gran mueble de madera destrozado, se asomaban las piernas de alguien que estaba tendido en el suelo. Al acercarse vio que, tal como había imaginado, se trataba de James. Estaba boca abajo, y no daba señales de vida.

—¡James! ¡James! —Sirius se había abalanzado hacia su amigo, y lo zamarreaba esperando alguna reacción—. ¡Vamos, James, despierta! ¡Dijimos que todo saldría bien!

Sirius dio vuelta el cuerpo de su amigo. James tenía el rostro magullado, y las gafas quebradas, un hilo rojo de sangre corría desde su enmarañado cabello negro, hasta el ojo izquierdo.

Los murmullos seguían oyéndose del segundo piso, pero Sirius sólo estaba centrado en buscar la forma de reanimar a su amigo. Para cuando ya perdía toda esperanza, James abrió lentamente los ojos con un leve parpadeo.

—¡James! ¡Amigo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Sirius apenas conteniendo su alegría.

Pero James, que volvía lentamente en sí, palideció repentinamente.

—Sirius… —dijo James con voz débil—. Harry… ve por Harry, Voldemort ha ido por Harry… ayúdalo, ve por Harry, Sirius.

Sirius asintió.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré.

Dejó a su amigo atrás. Y antes de darse cuenta subía escalera arriba con renovada fuerza. Estaba determinado a no dejar que ninguno de los Potter muriera aquella noche.

Una vez arriba, notó de inmediato, que el pasillo se iluminaba de un tono azulado, proveniente de una de las habitaciones. Se trataba de la misma habitación de la que provenían los murmullos, y que ahora podía escuchar con mayor claridad. Se acercó con cautela, apretando su varita con fuerza, un sudor frío le corría en el cuerpo.

Se asomó por la habitación, y vio como al medio de ésta había una enorme llama azul, debía ser fuego mágico pues no irradiaba calor. Sirius se acercó, y quedó atónito al ver que lo que se quemaba era una persona. No podía reconocer de quién se trataba, y tampoco había tiempo para ello, pues las llamas parecían amenazar con quemar toda la habitación, ya que se expandían peligrosamente. Aunque por alguna razón cada vez que se expandían, luego se volvían a contener… ¡los murmullos! pensó Sirius. Oía los murmullos en la habitación, alguien realizaba el contra hechizo que ayudaba a apaciguar las llamas.

Sirius se asomó por un costado de la habitación, y vio una joven guapa, de rostro blanco bajo su cabello profundamente rojo. Tenía sus ojos verdes clavados en el fuego, mientras apuntaba con su varita y murmuraba palabras mágicas.

—¡Lily! ¡Lily! —llamó con insistencia Sirius. La joven no parecía percatarse de su presencia, pero después de llamarla por tercera vez, Lily posó su mirada en él—. ¡Lily! He venido a ayudarlos. ¿Dónde está Voldemort?

—Está al interior de las llamas —dijo Lily, que tuvo que volver a posar su mirada en el fuego, debido a que se empezaba a expender nuevamente.

Sirius acercándose con sumo cuidado a las llamas pudo verlo. La silueta blanca, sin cabello, de larga capa negra… era Voldemort. Pero no parecía consumirse, permanecía quieto, como si se tratara de una estatua rodeada de fuego.

—¡Sirius! No creo poder contener el fuego por más tiempo —dijo Lily con voz jadeante—. Toma a Harry y sácalo de aquí.

Por un momento se debatió internamente si ayudar a controlar el fuego, o ir a por Harry. Pasara lo que pasara, no quería perder a ningún miembro de la familia de James. Pero tenía claro lo que debía hacer.

Guardó su varita en el bolsillo trasero, y esperó al momento en que las llamas se contrajeran, para llegar al otro extremo de la habitación de un salto. Sintió un dolor agudo en el brazo al ser alcanzado levemente por el fugo. Pero aquello no importaba en aquel momento, tenía toda su atención en el pequeño, de desordenado cabello negro, y ojos verde esmeralda. El pequeño Harry, que miraba desconcertado las llamas, desde su pequeña cama.

Sirius se sacó su chaqueta de cuero, y envolvió a Harry en ella.

—¡Lily! Una vez que saque a Harry, deja el contra hechizo y huye —le gritó Sirius—. Dumbledore debería llegar en cualquier momento, lo mejor será dejar que él se haga cargo de la situación.

Pero Lily no respondió. Por el contrario, se veía mucho más débil, y su voz no era más que un leve susurro. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

—¡Lily! —gritó Sirius con desesperación.

La joven cayó de rodillas, soltando la varita. El fuego empezó a expandirse amenazadoramente, bloqueándole el camino de regreso a Sirius. Estaba atrapado junto a Harry en el fondo de la habitación.

Tomo a Harry con un brazo, y con la mano libre, sacó su varita del bolsillo. Si había algo que Sirius no dejaría que ocurriera, es dejar morir al hijo de James, aun cuando eso suponga arriesgar su propia vida. Intentó mirar el rostro del pequeño, pero sólo podía ver su cabello y su frente… y algo que había en la frente ¿una cicatriz?

El fuego ya estaba cerca de ellos, Sirius apuntó las llamas con la varita. Pero algo extraño ocurría, no sentía ningún poder mágico en él, era como si le hubieran absorbido toda la magia. El fuego ya estaba encima de ellos. Sirius, supo que estaba perdido, abrazó a Harry esperando el final.

Después de aquello, Sirius no supo que ocurrió. Abrió los ojos en medio de la habitación. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera estado corriendo por horas. Al incorporarse observó a un hombre alto y delgado, sumamente anciano. Su pelo y barba plateados, eran sumamente largos. Vestía una impecable túnica escarlata, y un sombrero puntiagudo del mismo color. Miró a Sirius con sus ojos azules, que permanecían impasibles detrás de una gafas con cristales en forma de medialuna. Aquel anciano era Dumbledore.

—Toma bebe esto —dijo el anciano extendiéndole una botellita con un líquido marrón—. James y Lily estarán aquí con nosotros en cualquier momento.

Sirius tomó la botellita y bebió su contenido de un sorbo. Era amargo, pero sintió rápidamente como le calentaba el cuerpo, y le devolvía la energía.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Sirius—. ¿Dónde está Harry?

—Harry está bien, durmiendo tranquilamente en otra habitación. En cuanto a qué ocurrió aquí creo que ustedes podrían ser los más adecuados para responder esa pregunta —dijo el anciano con suspicacia en su mirada.

Sirius esquivó la mirada de Dumbledore, le hacía sentir como si le estuviera leyendo la mente.

—Intentamos usar magia rúnica para derrotar a Voldemort… pero no sé…

—¿Si lo lograron? –interrumpió Dumbledore—. Creo que esta vez sus travesuras nos salvaron del enemigo más terrible que hemos enfrentado. Si. Voldemort ya no está en este mundo. Pero la magia rúnica es un arte muy poderoso e impredecible, me temo que posiblemente haya dejado consecuencias irreversibles.

Sirius se dio cuenta por el tono de voz de Dumbledore que se trataba de algo serio, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada, pues en ese momento James y Lily entraron en la habitación. Ambos tenían mejor aspecto.

—Profesor, la poción funcionó a la perfección. Creo que todo ha salido bien —dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

—Demasiado pronto para sacar esas conclusiones —afirmó tajante Dumbledore—. ¿De quién fue la idea de usar magia rúnica?

Sirius, Jame y Lily se lanzaron miradas incómodas.

—Fue mi idea —dijo Lily con voz temblorosa—. Cuando fuimos de viaje a Irlanda, y conocimos a Olivia, ella me enseñó algo de magia rúnica, me traje unos cuantos libros, y pensé…

—Pensaste que era una buena opción para acabar con Voldemort… Esa chica Olivia es todo un caso, doy gracias por haberla llevado de regreso a Irlanda, quién sabe qué hubiera pasado de encontrarse aquí —Sirius notó que Dumbledore le había dirigido una leve mirada de soslayo—. De todas formas, creo haberles enseñado que magia tan antigua como esa es demasiado peligrosa, sólo dos tipos de mago se aventurarían a usarla, los que quieren una muerte rápida y dolorosa, o los que han dedicado al menos cien años de estudio a tan complicada arte.

—Pero… resultó ¿no es verdad? —preguntó James, como si aquello pudiera excusar cualquier consecuencia.

Dumbledore parecía más pensativo de lo normal, Sirius notaba que algo había salido mal, pero no entendía qué. ¿Acaso no habían derrotado a Voldemort?

—Quiero que me expliquen paso a paso cada cosa que hicieron, y no intenten ocultarme nada, la vida del pequeño Harry está en juego —dijo con severidad Dumbledore.

James y Lily palidecieron.

—Pues… después de que nos contó todo aquello sobre la profecía y que Voldemort estaba tras de Harry, tomamos su recomendación de proteger la casa con _Fidelio_ —dijo James—. Pero Lily no estaba convencida de que sólo eso pudiera mantener a raya a Voldemort… me dijo que sería más seguro usar una magia más poderosa, había estado investigando… y me comentó una posibilidad…

James parecía dubitativo y algo intimidado por la severa mirada de Dumbledore, por lo que Lily le ayudó diciendo:

—Había leído sobre el uso de una secuencia de runas, y pensé que si lográbamos atraer a Voldemort, no tendría oportunidad contra un hechizo tan avanzado como ese…

—Magia antigua… los viejos hechiceros dibujaban runas mágicas que desataban su poder cuándo alguien entraba en contacto con éstas —señaló Dumbledore mientras se rascaba la barbilla—. Los efectos variaban según el símbolo que se utilizaba… normalmente una runa es un arma efectiva, mas no letal… eligieron hacer una secuencia rúnica, una variante más avanzada de la magia de runas, lo que conlleva a que el objetivo tuvo que entrar en contacto con al menos cuatro runas ¿Me equivoco?

Lily asintió.

—Creamos cuatro runas. Una en el vestíbulo, otra en la sala de estar, otra en la escalera, y la última en la habitación de Harry…

Dumbledore sonrió levemente.

—Recrearon el camino que tomaría Voldemort, muy perspicaz de su parte… de todas formas, no puedo dejar de preguntarme, cómo fueron capaces de crear cuatro runas. El mago más experto sólo sería capaz de mantener dos runas activas, y ustedes crearon cuatro, siendo sólo ¿tres, cierto?

Lily se tomó el brazo y se mordió el labio. James también parecía nervioso.

—Yo, James y Sirius habíamos creado las primeras tres… pero necesitábamos la última para la secuencia, ya habíamos nombrado a Peter como guardián secreto, no teníamos mucho tiempo, así que… hicimos que Harry hiciera una.

Dumbledore lanzó un largo suspiro, era como si hubiera confirmado una suposición terrible.

—Me lo suponía. ¿Qué secuencia usaron?

—El encantamiento _Kaun Hagall Algiz Madhr_, en ese orden…

—Entiendo, en el momento en que Voldemort entrara en contacto con la última runa, _Madhr_, hubiera perdido todo sus poderes mágicos para siempre… pero en vez de eso, ardió en un fuego mágico ¿no es cierto?

—Exactamente. Me preguntaba por qué había ocurrido aquello… por un momento pensé que había realizado mal la secuencia, pero estoy segura de haber hecho todo según decía el libro.

—Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta Lily. Hiciste la secuencia correcta, sólo que no te percataste que había una quinta runa.

—¿De dónde pudo salir una quinta runa? —intervino James sin comprender nada.

—Déjenme que les explique algo… ustedes tres crearon tres runas, y necesitaban una más, aun sabiendo que no tenían el suficiente poder mágico para crearla. Hasta ahí todo bien. Pero me imagino que pensaron en que si juntaban el poder restante de cada uno de ustedes, más el del pequeño Harry, deberían poder crear una cuarta.

Sirius empezó a meditar sobre las palabras de Dumbledore, recordaba algo que le había dio Olivia hace mucho tiempo.

—Sólo dos personas pueden crear una runa ¿no? —dijo Sirius casi para sí mismo.

Todos miraron a Sirius.

—Así es —dijo Dumbledore—, así que crearon dos runas más, una se cargó con poder mágico, y la otra había permanecido sin poder mágico… hasta que entró en contacto con Voldemort. Así que Lily ¿qué fue lo último que tocó Voldemort antes de arder en fuego mágico?

Lily que empezó a reflexionar, palideció y miró con desconcierto a Dumbledore.

—No querrá decir… eso es imposible… la runa no se pudo crear en Harry… eso…

—La quinta runa, _Sowilo_, tiene forma de rayo, y su poder consiste en absorber poder mágico.

—La cicatriz —dijo Sirius—. La vi en su frente, y el poder mágico… al tomar a Harry no pude hacer ningún hechizo.

—Tienen que saber que una runa implantada en un humano no desaparece nunca, y si es expuesta a grandes cantidades de magia puede ser reactivada. En cuanto al efecto de la runa no hay de qué preocuparse, _Sowilo_ sólo tiene la habilidad de absorber un poco de magia… pero —el rostro de Dumbledore ensombreció—. La secuencias de cinco runas que usaron, se le denomina _Fuego del ladrón_, y tras entrar en contacto con ellas, Voldemort ardió en fuego mágico, no sin antes, traspasarle a Harry todos sus poderes, y quién sabe si algo más que sólo eso.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntaron Lily, James y Sirius casi al unísono.

—Quiero decir que vamos a tener que vigilar a Harry, ya que tiene gran parte del poder de Voldemort en él. Y desde ya señalar que será incorporado a Hogwarts apenas cumpla la edad debida.


	3. La carta misteriosa (1)

**2**

**La carta misteriosa**

**(parte 1)**

Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años del incidente, en Godric's Hollow, que había terminado con la vida del mago más tenebroso jamás visto, Voldemort. Y el pequeño Harry, lejos de las preocupaciones de Dumbledore, había llevado, hasta el momento, una vida normal para un mago de diez años, le habían regalado su primera escoba a los seis años, tenía su equipo favorito de _Quidditch_ e incluso sabía hacer uno que otro conjuro (usando la varita de su padre).

No había nada fuera de lo común en él, aunque claro, nada salvo el hecho de que Harry Potter era por lejos el niño mago más famoso de toda Gran Bretaña, reconocido por su participación en la muerte del Señor Tenebroso, la que le había dejado una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Pero para Harry todo aquel rollo de Voldemort, no era más que una de las tantas alucinantes historias que su padre y Sirius solían contarle.

Ya eran vacaciones de verano, fecha en que Harry se iba la tarde entera, con su escoba Cometa 200, a practicar el _Quidditch _(el deporte más famoso del mundo mágico) en una extensión de prado a unos cuantos kilómetros de Godric's Hollow. Normalmente jugaba haciendo equipo con su amigo Ron Wesley, para enfrentar a su padre y Sirius (aunque nunca les habían podido ganar), pero aquella tarde estaba solo, y Harry así lo prefería, porque tenía en su cabeza algo aparte de _Quidditch_, algo que lo había hecho tremendamente feliz.

El viento soplaba sobre el desordenado cabello negro azabache de Harry, cuando decidió tomarse un descanso. Dejó su escoba a un costado, y se recostó de espalda al suelo. Sacó de sus pantalones un pedazo de papel arrugado, y lo alzó a la altura de su cabeza. Sus ojos verdes, detrás de unas estilizadas gafas de marco negro, miraban maravillados el contenido de aquel papel escrito pulcramente con tinta esmeralda, que decía:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)_

_Querido Señor Potter:_

_ Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_ Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

Hace tres días, durante la mañana, mientras desayunaba con sus padres, una lechuza desconocida le había llevado la carta de admisión para Hogwarts, el colegio de magia al que sus padres habían asistido. Harry no había sido nunca tan feliz, desde que tenía memoria había deseado entrar allí, incluso todas las noches se imaginaba recorriendo el castillo embrujado que servía de colegio. Por eso, esa misma tarde había mandado su respuesta con Albatros, la lechuza de su familia.

Harry había leído aquella carta alrededor de cien veces, y no se cansaba de hacerlo. Había crecido escuchando las historias de su padre, sus aventuras con sus amigos, rondando en pasillos misteriosos, desafiando los peligros del Bosque Prohibido, escabulléndose de los profesores en las noches de verano, y sobre todo, participando en la Copa de Quidditch. Por eso, no había otra cosa que deseara más que aquello, estudiar en Hogwarts, y ser un mago como su padre.

Estuvo tan absorto en la milésima lectura de aquella carta, que no se percató de la llegada de una majestuosa lechuza blanca con alas plomizas, que nada más descender picoteó la cabeza de Harry, obligándole a volver a la realidad.

—Albatros —dijo Harry incorporándose—. Traes un mensaje de mi madre.

Desenrolló de la pata de la lechuza un trozo de papel, y lo abrió revelando la hermosa caligrafía de su madre.

_Harry la cena estará lista en unos minutos. No tardes. _

Ciertamente, ya era hora de la cena. El cielo se había vuelto carmesí, y la brisa veraniega se hacía más fresca. Harry tomó su escoba y emprendió su rumbo hacia Godric's Hollow en compañía de Albatros.

Pese a su corta edad, Harry ya podía volar en escoba mejor que muchos magos adultos, su contextura delgada y baja estatura, le hacían tener un excelente balance. Según su padre, tenía las condiciones perfectas para ser buscador, y ciertamente, aquello era algo que quería demostrar en Hogwarts.

Una vez divisó las casas de Godric's Hollow, aterrizó e hizo el último tramo a pie, ya que si algo le habían insistido sus padres hasta el cansancio, es que ser visto por _muggles_ (personas no mágicas) podía significar una amonestación por parte del Ministerio de Magia. Y lo último que quería Harry era tener problemas antes de entrar en Hogwarts. De todas formas, fue un viaje placentero, hasta divisar el patio de su casa, que se había transformado en una pequeña e improvisada huerta, momento en que Albatros empezó a lanzar fuertes ruidos, que a Harry le parecían de reproche.

—Albatros, ¿qué te ocurre? ¡Shttttt! Deja de hacer ruido —intentaba Harry sin éxito calmar al ruidoso animal.

Pero no tardó en comprender el por qué de su malestar, una lechuza negra y amenazante, había salido desde su casa. Era una lechuza que nunca había visto en su vida. Harry, con creciente preocupación, se apresuró en entrar a su casa, dejó su escoba al lado de la puerta, y cruzó el recibidor.

—¡Mam…! —iba a gritar Harry, cuando una voz tensa en la cocina le llamó la atención.

Harry se escabulló y se acercó a la puerta de la cocina. La voz era de su padre, y hablaba en un tono serio, que muy pocas veces le había oído.

—…y justo en este momento. Acaso los problemas cómo estos no deberían ser investigados primero por el Ministerio de Magia… ¡De verdad Lily! No sé qué pasará por la cabeza de Fudge al darnos a nosotros la terea de investigar algo tan confuso cómo esto.

Harry no sabía de qué hablaba su padre, pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver con lo que aquella lechuza negra había traído.

—No lo sé, a mi me parece interesante. Aunque sólo desde un punto de vista investigativo… porque es algo terrible, siniestro por decir lo menos —decía la voz de su madre.

—Creo que todavía tenemos demasiada poca información para aceptar el trabajo. Piénsalo, si algo sale mal, la culpa recaerá en nosotros… el Ministerio solo quiere lavarse las manos ante el asunto.

Harry hubiera querido seguir escuchando, pero las tripas le rugían, no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta ese momento. Entró con total normalidad, simulando no haber oído nada. Su padre estaba sentado en la mesa, y al ver a Harry, guardó rápidamente un papel que sostenía en sus manos, y tomó la edición matutina del diario El Profeta, que estaba sobre la mesa. Por otro lado, su madre le miraba fijamente, con cierto enfado.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver, Harry? Habíamos acordado que…

—Que volvería antes de la cena, sí, lo sé… pero se me pasó el tiempo.

Su madre suspiró y se volvió a la cocina. Mientras que su padre había soltado una carcajada.

—Lily, sólo debe estar emocionado porque empezará su primer año en Hogwarts… ya quiero verlo cuando gane la Copa de las Casas con Gryffindor.

Lily se volvió a James con un gesto reprobatorio.

—James, James… ¿no estarás metiéndole demasiada presión? —dijo su madre mirando de soslayo a Harry—. Vamos, que lo aceptaremos aunque esté Hufflepuff y no gane la copa…

—Bueno… ya. Mientras no sea Slytherin…

Su madre no dijo más, con su varita tocó la cocina, y tres platos, con huevos revueltos y tostadas, aparecieron y volaron hasta posarse en la mesa, donde Harry se había sentado.

—¿Algo interesante en el trabajo hoy, Papá? —preguntó mientras se comía una tostada.

Su padre le miró pensativo, y luego de un rato dijo:

—Qué va. Nada entretenido.

Tanto su padre como su madre, trabajaban en una organización llamada OF. Según Harry sabía, muchos de los miembros de un grupo llamado Orden del Fénix, que habían tenido por misión luchar contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos, crearon OF, que era algo así como una organización encargada de resolver misterios que ni el mismísimo Ministerio de Magia podía resolver. Por eso su padre, James, que era uno de los líderes, solía salir a juntas secretas con gente importante del mundo mágico. Por otro lado, Lily, su madre, tenía en la casa un sótano repleto de libros y extraños ingredientes, y se pasaba el día ahí investigando y realizando extraños experimentos, bueno no por nada había salido elegida ese año la maga más inteligente según el diario El Profeta.

—Se me olvida decirte Harry, cuando entres a Hogwarts te encontrarás con un profesor… bueno, cómo decírtelo. Un profesor que será un fastidio —dijo su padre—. Si se te ocurre ponerle un petardo en los bolsillos, intenta que no te pille ¿Está bien? Detestaría tener que ser llamado para hablar con él.

—No creo que Harry haga las mismas tonterías que hacías tú cuando entraste a Hogwarts —interrumpió su madre—. Además Snape no es una mala persona, sólo que escogió el camino errado… pero si Dumbledore lo ha contratado significa que ha vuelto a nuestro bando ¿no crees?

El silencio de su padre dio a indicar que no estaba de acuerdo. En tanto Harry estaba seguro de haber escuchado a Snape en alguna de las historias de su padre.

—No es más que un amargado, sólo no dejes que te irrite ¿está bien?

De ahí en adelante nadie volvió a sacar el tema. Los tres comieron con tranquilidad, mientras escuchaban en la radio los resultados del Quidditch.

_—…y sigue el mal momento de los Chudley Cannons, que no pudieron vencer a las Arpías de Holyhead, y perdieron por 310 a 60 —_comentaba el lecoutor—._ Pero si de malas rachas hablamos…_

Cuando acabaron de comer, el primero en levantarse fue su padre, parecía algo pensativo, como si tuviera algo en mente.

—¿Saben? Deberíamos hacer una fiesta para celebrar el primer año de Harry ¿no creen? —dijo.

—Es una buena idea —respondió su madre de inmediato—. Podríamos invitar a los Wesley y los Longbottom, sus hijos también entran en Hogwarts este año.

—Bien, enviaré a Albatros, también podríamos invitar a Sirius y a Remus ¿Qué te parece Harry?

Harry asintió. La idea le parecía bien, hace algunos días que no veía a sus amigos Ron Wesley y Neville Longbottom. Pero de todas formas, no podía dejar de pensar que aquella junta tendría que ver con algún asunto del OF, y el extraño papel que le había llegado a su padre.

Más tarde, al irse a la cama, no pudo evitar seguir pensando en aquello. Nunca hubo un misterio que sus padres no pudieran resolver. Entonces ¿Por qué su padre reaccionó así? Debía ser algo tremendamente grave. De ser así Harry agradecía que su padre no aceptara trabajar en ello, no soportaba ni pensar en la posibilidad de que ellos…

De todas formas, para alejar sus inquietudes, volvió a leer unas cuantas veces más la carta de Hogwarts. Se preguntaba si Ron y Neville habían recibido las suyas, pero ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo cuando se reunieran el día siguiente.

Bostezó y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, se metió en la cama. Lo último que cruzó su mente fue lo poco que le quedaba para cumplir once años, tras eso, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Aquella noche Harry soñó algo muy extraño. Estaba encerrado en una pequeña celda de piedra. Estaba oscuro y hacía un frío de muerte. Apenas podía distinguir los barrotes negros frente a él, y una pequeña ventanilla detrás. No sabía por qué estaba ahí, se acercó a los barrotes, y gritó pidiendo ayuda… nada ocurrió. No veía rastro de vida. Ya cuando se resignaba a aceptar la soledad y el miedo, el fulgor de la luna entro en la pequeña celda, iluminando la figura de alguien que estaba al otro lado de los barrotes. Era un hombre blanco como el yeso, sin cabello, tenía dos rendijas como serpientes en vez de nariz, y le miraba con ojos rojos coléricos. Harry retrocedió, y el horrible sujeto estiró su mano intentando sujetarlo. Pero justo antes de que fuera atrapado, todo terminó…

Harry abrió los ojos súbitamente, estaba empapado de sudor y respiraba entrecortadamente. Miró en todas direcciones, pero sólo podía distinguir levemente su habitación en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Todavía sentía escalofríos, como si la horripilante figura blanca le siguiera mirando desde algún lugar.

Tanteó en la mesita de noche en busca de sus gafas, y al dar con ellas también sintió que había algo más sobre la mesa, algo que Harry no sabía que era, una especie de caja metálica. Desconcertado, sacó de debajo de su cama, donde guardaba sus objetos de broma, un bengala, con la que iluminó lánguidamente la habitación. Allí vio que se trataba de una ornamentada caja musical. Estaba seguro de que no estaba allí, al momento de acostarse ¿La habrá dejado alguno de sus padres?

Presionó la parte superior, y esta se abrió. La hermosa melodía inundo la habitación, era una melodía triste y melancólica… pero no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de Harry. Lo que llamó su atención fue un misterioso trozo de papel que yacía en el interior, al abrirlo vio escrito con irregular caligrafía:

_Un regalo para el Señor Oscuro._


End file.
